Zombie Dawn/Jailbreak
Collect the curse powerup and use it on the policeman near the disguise powerup. #Use the disguise on the zombie and collect the detonate powerups. Be careful not to accidentally assimilate one of the police officers, or you will get shot by the other one and fail the level. #Detonate the disguised zombie near the policeman on the right. #Assimilate the policemen with the released horde. Get the one who's unconscious first, as he'll soon wake up and start shooting your Zombies. #Detonate a zombie in the left-most cell directly below where your horde of Zombies is. #Send your horde to assimilate the policemen in the next area. Don't worry about the Detonate powerups yet. It's much easier if you go for the policemen then collect those later. #Once the policemen are assimilated, collect all the detonate powerups on the floor. #Move your horde of Zombies all the way to the left, but still in the area where the policemen were. #Send a single zombie all the way to the right, in between the cells where there are two sets of Zombies. #Detonate that Zombie and break into the three cells to the right. #Move the Zombies that ware in those two cells to the left where the rest of the horde is. #Select a single zombie and move him to the bottom right cell. #Detonate that Zombie. #Select the entire horde (Easiest with Ctrl-A) and have them assimilate the line of policemen. This part is tricky, as the policemen can kill your Zombies at such a rapid rate. It is recommended that you have your Zombies go for the larger groups of policemen first, as they can get shot easier, and you can take more losses when going for the minor groups. If you are a skilled player, see the below section for a possible alternative method. #Again, move the horde of remaining zombies to a safe spot and detonate a single zombie to get to the lower area. #Move your entire horde of Zombies to the lower area at the same time and assimilate all the remaining humans. Optional Advanced Strategy Note: This can be difficult to pull off without losing too many Zombies, and only skilled players who are good at multi-tasking should attempt this. If you're willing to sacrifice a significant part of your horde, you can keep most of your horde near the jail cell to the right, and then have have a mid-sized, but just large enough to get to the gate group of Zombies move towards the policemen. As soon as the group is close enough to the gate to destroy it, quickly use the detonate powerup on a random Zombie from that group near the gate. This will knock a majority of the policemen unconscious for a brief moment. Now you will have to make sure to move fast or this will not work. As soon as you detonate a Zombie near the gate, press Ctrl-A on your keyboard to select the rest of your horde. Now click on the unconscious policemen. While your zombies are rushing in towards the policemen, you can have a small group of your Zombies break away from the rest and go into the open area at the bottom. This will allow you to assimilate some humans for 'reinforcement' while your other group of Zombies is assimilating the policemen. Make sure to keep an eye on your Zombies who are assimilating the policemen in case they regain consciousness. If done right, this can actually kill less Zombies than how many the policemen would've killed from beating the level the other way. Also, You can get some Zombies back (around as many as you lost from detonating near the gate) because it can additionally open the cell right above the area containing the humans. Trivia *This level references the game Monkey Puzzle 2, which is also on the FunOrb website, if you are playing with tips enabled *The way the tutorial tips taunt the player about the difficulty of this level, as well as saying it is impossible and that the player should give up, is a possible reference to the video game Portal, particularly the AI character GLaDOS and her comment about the 9th test chamber in the game, which she said was impossible. thumb|500px|left From lilepdude Category:Zombie Dawn walkthrough